


Love is never easy

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Beleriand, Choices, Cultural Differences, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Falling In Love, First Age, Middle Earth, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Two different love stories, and how it might be





	1. To be the immortal one

She had known that love could be easy for some people, and more difficult for others. 

 

In her case, it had to be the most difficult thing of her life. 

 

“I am sorry for that our life together as husband and wife may be a very short one because of me, my beloved.” 

 

To love a mortal, or at least someone who showed all the signs of following the race of Men, his paternal side. Luthien had been brave enough to face all the known dangers of the world just to stay with Beren, but Nimloth was of a very different character. 

 

As was Dior himself. They was well aware of what a marriage between them would be, that Nimloth would most likely end up as a widow when he passed away, his mortality making it unlikely that he would live more than a hundred years, if he was lucky to live that long.  

 

“It is not your fault. Your parents took a great risk with their own lives with the Quest of the Silmaril just to make your grandfather realize that they were not joking about being in love, they played highly and the ending gamble could have been much different. Without that risk, you would not be here.” 

 

He nodded in silence, leaning against her. Nimloth allowed him this little peace and quiet since they needed it, it had been a wearisome time for them both ever since Thingol had announced their engagement. 

 

“At least we will have strength from each other, and together we will manage, right? Even if we do not know how long time we will have together?”

 

She touched his hand with her own. 

 

“Yes. I will remain with you, until the very end and beyond.”

 

True, her marriage would not be a common one, for several reasons, but Nimloth intended to make the best of it. 


	2. To be the mortal one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andreth knows that her life will be very different, thanks to Aegnor

Falling in love with a Elf, had never been part of Andreth plans for life. Survive to adulthood, fallin love with and get married to a pleasant man, hopefully be blessed with children and try to avoid a painful death. 

That was the basic plan for her life, shared with many other young women in her age group. 

“And to think, that it could happen like this…”

No, Andreth did not regret falling in love with Aegnor. She just had once believed her life to be another path, and not be like this. 

At least there was some minor comfort; thanks to their love, her name would live on forever, and he would never forget her. 

“I will always remember, and love you as well, my Elven prince,” she whispered, looking up against the starry sky above her. Surely Aegnor must be looking at those stars as well this fine night, and recalling their first meeting with fondness.


End file.
